Hamburger Lady
by Childofacid
Summary: ...but By far the most pathetic creature was the hamburger lady. Celestia x rarity fic.


Author's Note: I wrote this story after a friend of mine told me that rarity and Celestia were missing in one episode of the show. He then joked that maybe they were hiding somewhere having a romantic day together. i don't think he was being serious, but he got some gears rolling in my head and this story was born. Enjoy the first Rarity x Celestia fic.

* * *

><p>The night seemed unusually cold as Rarity trotted slowly toward Canterlot castle, and as a result of this she shivered for most of the journey toward the castle and more than once cursed at herself for walking out the door without putting on any type of clothing to keep herself warm. A quick sigh escaped her lips however as she realized that the only clothes she owned were dresses, and aside from looking nice and being an excellent social tool at parties, they possessed very little practical use and would have provided very little warmth.<p>

"She'd better appreciate this." Rarity said with a slight growl as she continued her journey toward the castle through the rose bushes in the garden she had just stepped inside. She gave a second growl as she realized that her decision to trot toward the castle naked also meant that she had no protection against the thorny bushes she would have to crawl through as well.

"Why do I put up with this night after night?" Rarity whispered to herself as she gave another growl which seemed to soften as an image of her lover came into her mind and her cheeks started to take on a slightly rosier tint. She sighed dreamily as she thought of the sweet taste of her lover's lips on her own on the many occasions they would kiss during their secret dates as well as the many kind words and declarations of love which would caress her ears. She was so lost in her dreamlike state that she didn't see the castle wall until she crashed into it and fell backwards, clutching her head in her hooves. After she had collected herself from her accident she sighed and stood up, dusting herself off as best as she could.

"Things like this shouldn't happen to someone of my stature." Rarity said to herself as she walked back up to the castle walls and started to run her hooves around the wall, looking for the loose brick which would open the secret passage that led to her lover's bedchambers. After a quick blush at the thought of what image those words would bring to the mind of a more perverse pony she continued running her hooves along the wall. She stopped when she found that brick and pushed it inside the wall, she then took a step back to allow the small passageway to open before trotting inside and walking up the secret staircase toward her secret lover.

* * *

><p>"You know I don't speak up for myself very often." Fluttershy said in her trademarked near-silent voice as she stared at her feet while princess Celestia sat on her bed listening to her patiently and silently asking her to continue.<p>

"So when I do it must mean I have something very important to say." Fluttershy continued as her obvious anxiety appeared to grow even more noticeable. Celestia continued to keep her godlike ears trained on the young filly as well as both of her eyes, providing Fluttershy with comfort as she took a deep breath before she lifted her head to face the princess.

"I'm-hopelessly-in-love-with-you." Fluttershy said without taking a breath as she blushed and looked down at her feet in a cute display of embarrassment. Celestia blinked as she tried to decipher what meaning the fast string of words had, after a few seconds of deciphering her eyes grew slightly as she started walking toward the young girl who continued staring at the floor in embarrassment as small tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"I'm flattered, but you have to understand that I cannot reciprocate your feelings toward me." Celestia explained to the young girl who stared to turn away from the princess.

"I understand. You probably wouldn't be interested in dating a poor girl like me." Fluttershy said sadly as she started trotting away before being stopped by Celestia.

"It's not that, I do find you very attractive, but you have to understand that it would place me in a very awkward situation to pursue a relationship with you." Celestia explained to Fluttershy who turned around to face the princess with a luminous spark of hope in her eyes that seemed to illuminate the now-drying tears around her eyes.

"You find me attractive!" Fluttershy said with an overexcited yet slightly confused voice that didn't seem to match with her ordinary behavior. Celestia frowned slightly as she remained where she was in contrast to Fluttershy not-so-subtly moving toward her.

"Yes I do, but as I said earlier it mmf . . . " Celestia started to say before she was engulfed, quite forcibly, into a kiss by the normally shy young filly and found herself unable to break free. To her dismay she found herself enjoying the kiss far more than she should have, despite the lack of air and her inability to gain control over her captor.

"What's going on here?" A very familiar voice asked with a confused tone as she silently walked inside the room with a stunned look on her face as she did so. Celestia, suddenly finding the strength to release herself, pushed the shy filly off of her and immediately dashed up to her secret girlfriend.

"This isn't what it looks like."

* * *

><p>"Why would she cheat on me?" Rarity asked with tear-filled eyes to Applejack, who sat beside her on the floor of the barn. Admittedly the applebucker probably wasn't the best choice to offer her emotional comfort, but since she did live the closest to the castle she was drafted as the one to support her in her time of need.<p>

"It's because she doesn't understand what a wonderful lady you are. You deserve someone who will treat you right." Applejack said, receiving a frown from rarity as she shook her head.

"We've talked about this before, and I told you that I don't feel the same way about you." Rarity explained to an obviously crestfallen Applejack who allowed a single minuscule tear to drip down her face before regaining her composure and placing a foreleg around her friend.

"I'm sorry, it's just that . . . I don't understand why you would choose a spoiled princess over someone like . . . "

"SHE'S NOT SPOILED!" Rarity shrieked at such a volume and pitch that Applejack found herself covering her ears in an unsuccessful attempt to avoid damage. Rarity surprisingly found herself unsympathetic to her friend as she immediately trotted up to the stunned filly and pressed her face up against the pony in order to lock her into a fiery eyed stare.

"If you ever say anything like that about princess Celestia again, I'll kill you." Rarity said without a hint of hesitation or remorse in her voice as her eyes continued to burn into Applejack's submissive and terrified eyes. The filly gulped quickly before nodding her head in an attempt to appease the monster she had unknowingly unleashed. This seemed to work as Rarity sighed and sat back down on the hay in the barn.

"Good." Rarity said as she reverted back to her usual tone of voice, with a still stunned Applejack frozen in her spot staring at the filly like prey waiting for a predator to strike. After a few seconds of waiting the filly decided to get up and trot toward the filly in the center of the barn.

"You know, if you're this upset over her, maybe you should just, forgive her." Applejack said as softly and cautiously as she could in a possible attempt to soothe the heartbroken girl. The filly in question turned her head up to stare at the farm girl before responding.

"Are you crazy?"


End file.
